Souvenir
by Dana-chan 25
Summary: Petit OS placé sous le signe de la nostalgie : Heero se replonge dans le passé au cours d'une promenade... Au passage, un défi relevé ! Yaoi


Disclaimer : Je suis vraiment obligée de le dire ? Bah non, sont pas à moi ! Seulement Cheyenne (librement inspirée de mon adorable boule de poils à mouah^^).

Pairing : 1x2x1 (toute petite allusion au 3x4x3 et 5xSx5 histoire de !)

Genre : romance yaoi, nostalgie (je n'en dis pas plus au risque de spoiler…)

Rating : T

Note : Un petit OS en attendant le prochain chapitre de Pour Lui qui me donne du fil à retordre !

Note bis : Cet OS est aussi un prétexte pour relever un défi lancé par ma chère Katana, chaton merdeux de son état^^ : replacer la phrase « Pas moyen d'être seuls en tête à tête avec cette bestiole ! Faut toujours qu'elle immisce ses moustaches dans nos échanges ! » tirée de son OS « Ménage-moi » que je conseille à tout le monde au passage ;-) ! (Je sens que tu ne vas pas être déçue du voyage…)

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Souvenir**

.

« Arrête de me regarder ainsi », chuchota-t-il à l'attention des yeux ambrés qui le regardaient.

Devant leur insistance, Heero se leva finalement à contre cœur, s'arrachant à la douce chaleur des couvertures. Le froid aidant, il fila à la salle de bain pour prendre une douche, histoire de se réveiller en douceur. Ensuite, il retourna à la chambre pour se vêtir. Alors qu'il enfilait son jean, le brut moulant, « celui que tu préfères » pensa-t-il, il se sentit de nouveau observé. Il n'était cependant pas surpris. C'était le même rituel chaque matin. Alors, il se pressa un peu plus. Il y a quelques années en arrière, ce petit manège l'agaçait profondément mais aujourd'hui, c'était devenu sa routine et il savait l'apprécier à sa juste valeur.

Lorsqu'il fut enfin prêt, il se chaussa, s'emmitoufla dans son manteau, empoigna la laisse et appela l'animal qui l'observait toujours attentivement. Elle arriva en trottinant, la queue fouettant l'air de contentement. Sans qu'il eût besoin de prononcer un mot, elle s'assit à ses pieds, attendant patiemment qu'il l'attache.

« Allez Cheyenne ! »

C'était le signal tant attendu pour cette promenade matinale.

Dehors, il faisait un froid sec. Il y avait encore du givre sur les véhicules et les premiers rayons d'un soleil hivernal s'y reflétaient. Heero appréciait ces matinées froides et ensoleillées, tout comme la bête qui était à l'autre bout de la laisse. C'était tellement plus agréable que les jours de pluie où elle boitait à cause de son arthrose, conséquence d'anciennes fractures survenues lors d'un terrible accident i ans déjà.

Alors qu'ils entraient dans le parc situé tout près de leur appartement, Heero se prit à repenser à l'arrivée de Cheyenne dans leur vie, comment elle l'avait transformée en leur apportant tous ces petits moments de bonheur et quelques soucis en prime.

.

_A la fin de la guerre, quelques temps après que Duo et lui aient emménagé ensemble, ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord de commencer une nouvelle vie, de repartir à zéro. En premier lieu, ils s'étaient trouvés chacun un travail, certes plus alimentaire qu'une vocation réelle. L'américain était donc devenu équipier polyvalent dans un fast-food et le japonais vendeur au rayon multimédia d'une grande enseigne. Evidemment, c'était du temporaire mais il fallait bien vivre. La prime versée par le nouveau gouvernement en place pour services rendus à l'humanité étant plus honorifique que substantielle, ne leur permettait pas de vivre sans autre source de revenus._

_Dans un second temps, ils avaient souhaité reprendre des études. Cela avait été absolument nécessaire pour s'intégrer correctement dans ce nouveau monde qui s'offrait à eux. Heero s'était alors dirigé vers des études de biochimie afin de travailler comme chercheur en laboratoire. Quand à Duo, il avait choisi de s'orienter vers la psychologie, visant le métier de psychothérapeute. _

_Ce choix de reconversion n'était bien sûr pas anodin si l'on considérait leur passé respectif fait de violence, de destruction et de combats incessants. Malgré tout, ils ne voulaient pas renier ce douloureux passé car c'était bien grâce à lui ou à cause de lui qu'ils vivaient ensemble aujourd'hui et se construisaient un avenir dans lequel ils pourraient être utiles aux autres. C'était leur façon d'absoudre leurs crimes._

_Evidemment, ce cheminement leur avait pris du temps et maintenant qu'ils avaient trouvé leur voix, un autre obstacle se dressait devant eux. Comment intégrer l'université sans jamais avoir eu de scolarité ? Par vieux réflexes, le japonais avait proposé de pirater les fichiers de l'Education Nationale en leur créant une nouvelle identité avec un parcours scolaire en bonne et due forme. Même si Duo avait hésité un instant, il avait finalement refusé, arguant qu'ils ne pouvaient démarrer une nouvelle vie en employant leurs anciennes méthodes. Au lieu de ça, l'américain avait téléphoné à Quatre, ce qu'il faisait bien souvent lorsqu'ils rencontraient un problème nouveau qui leur semblait fatalement sans issue dans cette vie civile. _

_L'arabe, avec toute la gentillesse qui le caractérisait, s'était alors donné comme mission de trouver une solution légale à leur problème. Après tout, très fier de la direction que ses amis prenaient, il ne pouvait que les épauler. Lui-même avait amorcé des changements dans sa vie et il savait que ce n'était pas facile. En effet, le jeune héritier avait souhaité donner une nouvelle dimension à la WINNER CORP en axant ses activités sur la recherche technologique et médicale. En parallèle, il avait également développé une branche associative, la WINNER & BARTON ASSOCIATION, dont il apportait le capital, laissant son amant Trowa se charger des divers projets. Actuellement, il supervisait la construction d'un foyer de réinsertion et de réadaptation pour les anciens militaires qui souhaitaient retournés à la vie civile après la dernière guerre._

_Des cinq pilotes, seul Wufei avait rejoint les Preventers, section militaire créée spécialement pour un maintien durable de la paix, aux côtés de Sally sa nouvelle compagne. Le chinois leur avait expliqué qu'il souhaitait poursuivre sa carrière militaire, cette fois-ci pour assurer la protection des citoyens de la Terre et des colonies. C'était sa façon à lui d'expier ses fautes passées._

_Quelques jours après l'appel de Duo, Quatre était venu leur rendre visite. Bien sûr, il aurait pu simplement leur téléphoner mais ne les ayant pas revus depuis presque un an, il s'était dit que c'était l'occasion de passer. L'arabe leur apprit donc qu'ils pouvaient passer un DAEU, Diplôme d'Accès aux Etudes Universitaires, à une condition, soit avoir vingt ans au moins au 1__er__ octobre de l'année de délivrance du diplôme et justifier à cette même date de deux années d'activité professionnelle, à temps plein ou à temps partiel, ayant donné lieu à cotisation à la sécurité sociale, soit avoir vingt-quatre ans au moins au 1__er__ octobre de l'année de délivrance du diplôme. Voyant la mine déconfite de ses amis qu'il savait pertinemment ne satisfaire aucune de ces conditions, Quatre leur avait expliqué rapidement qu'en jouant de ses contacts et au vu de leur passé particulier, il leur avait obtenu une dérogation._

_Heero et Duo avaient été ravis, ils allaient pouvoir enfin concrétiser leur projet. De plus, aux dires du blond, il leur serait sûrement possible d'obtenir une bourse, leur permettant ainsi de faire moins d'heures pour mieux se concentrer sur leurs études._

_Après avoir obtenu haut la main leur DAEU, les deux anciens soldats avaient donc pu s'inscrire dans l'université de leur choix dès la rentrée suivante. Ce ne fût pas toujours évident au début mais arrivés à la fin du premier semestre, ils avaient enfin pris leurs marques. Jusqu'à ce fameux matin de janvier où un certain natté avait lancé à son réveil :_

_« Hee-chan, et si on prenait un chien ? »_

_Le dit Hee-chan qui tentait vainement d'émerger de son sommeil avait haussé un puis deux sourcils lorsqu'il sembla enfin comprendre la question de son amant._

_« Un chien ? » avait-il répété dubitatif._

_« Oui, un chien, un toutou, un clebs, un wouaf-wouaf, un chien quoi ! Bah qu'est-ce qui t'arrive mamour ? T'es tout blanc ! Me dit pas que t'as peur de ces p'tites bêtes hein ? » plaisanta-t-il._

_Après s'être ressaisi, le japonais lui avait répondu en lui balançant un oreiller à la figure._

_« Non baka ! C'est juste que tu ne penses pas que c'est un peu prématuré ? Tu vois avec nos études, notre taf, c'est beaucoup de responsabilités et puis ça va nous prendre pas mal de temps avec les promenades. »_

_« Meuh non ! Et pis c'est quoi ce discours ? Je te parle pas d'adopter un gosse quand même ! C'est juste un chien, rien de bien méchant ! »_

_Heero l'avait encore regardé d'un air dubitatif et avait tenté de négocier._

_« Un chat plutôt, ça ne tenterait pas pour commencer ? On a toute la vie devant nous pour le reste ! »_

_Oui, le japonais aurait préféré un petit félin, ça prenait moins de place et surtout c'était plus indépendant. Mais avec son natté, c'était peine perdue d'espérer. Quand Duo avait une idée en tête, il y restait accrocher comme un pit-bull ! Preuve en était qu'il arrivait toujours à ses fins, Heero avait fini par succomber à son charme, pourtant ça n'avait pas été gagné d'avance. L'américain avait achevé de le convaincre avec cette ultime supplique accompagnée d'un regard de chien battu._

_« S'il te plait mon Hee-chan-mamour-à-moi-que-j'aime ! »_

_Lui faisant comprendre par là même qu'il cédait, le brun lui avait alors demandé sur quelle race de chien il avait jeté son dévolu. Avant de répondre à sa question, Duo, excité comme une puce, lui avait sauté dessus pour l'embrasser passionnément._

_« Oh merci, merci, merci ! Tu sais comme je t'aime mamour ?! »_

_« Moi aussi je t'aime baka » lui avait-il répondu avec un sourire. « Même si je sens déjà que je vais le regretter… »_

_« Ah mais non ! T'inquiète Hee-chan, ça va être super, tu verras ! Et pour répondre à ta question, j'aimerais bien un Husky ou un Malamute. »_

_« C'est pas un peu gros ça ? »'_

_« Non, moyen. Et puis quoi, tu préférais te balader avec un caniche ? »_

_Le japonais avait souri en imaginant la scène._

_« Vu sous cet angle… Mais ça demande quand même beaucoup d'exercice ce type de chien. »_

_Duo l'avait consenti mais bon, il fallait voir le bon côté des choses d'après lui, ça entretiendrait leur condition physique. Encore une fois, Heero avait fini par céder à son amant. A quoi bon lutter, il n'arrivait jamais à lui refuser quelque chose bien longtemps._

_L'après-midi même, impatience du natté oblige, ils étaient partis visiter un élevage de chiens nordiques situé à une cinquantaine de kilomètres de leur domicile. Il n'était initialement pas prévu qu'ils rentrent à trois puisqu'Heero avait finalement obtenu de la part de son amant une petite semaine de réflexion. Mais voilà, Duo était Duo, cet être obstiné auquel le japonais ne savait définitivement pas résister ! Le couple était donc reparti de l'élevage avec la petite boule de poils grise et blanche qui n'avait pas lâché d'un pouce le natté durant toute la visite. Car à bon entendeur, ce n'était pas l'homme qui choisissait son animal de compagnie, mais le chien qui choisissait son maître, charmante victime consentante qui plus est !_

_Évidemment, en cours de route, ils avaient dû s'arrêter dans une jardinerie pour acheter le nécessaire à la charmante boule de poils qui répondait dorénavant au doux nom de Cheyenne. C'était Duo qui avait voulu l'appeler ainsi. Heero aurait préféré un nom plus conventionnel, plus passe-partout, mais son amant avait mis l'accent sur ses origines américaines. En plus, le nom d'une tribu indienne était quand même plus classe pour un Husky que les éternels Fifi, Mimie et autres noms de chien-chien à sa mèmère !_

_Toute la joyeuse troupe était donc rentrée bien chargée : un lit, des gamelles en inox, des croquettes, des gourmandises, des bâtons à mâcher, des pipettes anti-puces/anti-tiques et des jouets à la pelle. Heero avait été mortifié par le prix exorbitant que cette journée leur avait coûté, sans parlé du prix du chien lui-même. Duo lui était aux anges et s'était déjà employé à installer sa très chère boule de poils adorée dans l'appartement, lui faisant visiter les lieux et s'adressant à elle comme si elle pouvait le comprendre. C'est à ce moment précis, alors que son amant « gagatisait » au possible, que le japonais s'était dit que plus rien ne serait comme avant._

_._

Alors que Cheyenne le conduisait dans les méandres du parc, Heero se mit à sourire. Oui, rien n'avait plus été comme avant ! Il repensa alors à la première nuit de cette charmante bête, il y a 10 ans déjà.

.

_Duo aurait bien voulu que Cheyenne dorme avec eux dans la chambre mais Heero avait mis un point d'honneur à refuser. Cette condition n'étant pas négociable, le lit de la chienne fut donc installé dans leur salon/salle à manger. Ensuite, c'est le rythme des promenades dont il leur fallu discuter. Quatre par jour semblait être le minimum. Ils avaient également décidé que celui qui ferait la promenade du matin ne ferait pas celle du soir et que ça serait chacun leur tour. Pour les deux autres, ils verraient au jour le jour en fonction de leurs emplois du temps._

_Aucune question n'ayant encore à être débattue, Duo avait décidé de remercier son homme comme il se devait pour ce merveilleux cadeau. Mais voilà, l'adorable bête à poils n'avait pas du tout été de cet avis et dès qu'elle avait été délaissée par ses nouveaux maîtres, elle s'était fait une joie de venir les retrouver dans leur chambre. En plein ébats, ils n'avaient pas encore remarqué l'intruse. Mais cette dernière, frustrée de cette totale indifférence à son égard, n'avait alors pas trouvé mieux que de venir leur lécher les orteils ! Le moment de surprise passé, coupant court à toute activité sexuelle, les deux amants s'étaient mis à rire, jaune pour Heero dont la frustration menaçait de l'étouffer, de bon cœur pour Duo qui trouvait ça trop chou._

_Le câlin avait finalement été remis à plus tard, au grand damne du japonais, et ils étaient sortis tous ensemble pour cette première promenade nocturne. Evidemment, ça avait été une catastrophe, l'animal n'ayant jamais eu à marcher en laisse. En plus, il fallait s'arrêter tous les mètres pour sentir un brin d'herbe, une feuille, un papier, un bout de bois… et puis, un coup à droite, un coup à gauche, et ainsi de suite. Une heure pour faire le tour du parc quand un quart d'heure aurait suffi. Et pour couronner le tout, il s'était mis à pleuvoir. _

_Lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés ce soir-là, ils étaient trempés et transis de froid. Ils s'étaient donc dépêchés de se sécher pour aller se coucher et reprendre les choses là où ils les avaient laissées. Bien sûr, ils avaient fermés la porte de la chambre. Bien sûr, quelques minutes après, des gémissements plaintifs et des bruits de patte grattant à la porte les interrompirent de nouveau. Résigné, c'est Heero qui s'était levé en premier pour ouvrir à la pauvre petite chose esseulée. Il fallait bien se faire une raison. Le japonais n'aurait pas droit ce soir à la fameuse récompense promise par son amant quelques heures plutôt._

_._

« Si tu savais comme j'ai pu te maudire ce jour-là ! »

Au son de sa voix, la créature en question marqua un temps d'arrêt et se retourna, semblant attendre un ordre de son maître. Comme rien ne vint, elle se remit en route. Heero la laissait diriger la promenade comme tous les dimanches matins, les seuls où ils pouvaient prendre leur temps. Alors qu'ils quittaient le parc vers leur destination dominicale, il se replongea dans ses souvenirs.

.

_Au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient, une certaine routine s'était mise en place. Et Heero avait très vite compris que certaines choses resteraient en l'état. Premièrement, même si son natté aimait et vénérait sa boule de poils, elle ne faisait pas le poids contre des minutes de sommeil supplémentaires par conséquent, le japonais était définitivement cantonné à toutes les promenades du matin. Deuxièmement, entre faire l'amour observé ou ne plus faire l'amour du tout, des deux maux il valait mieux choisir le moindre, le lit de Cheyenne fut donc déménagé dans leur chambre. Enfin, il avait bien fallu se rendre à l'évidence, il n'y avait définitivement plus moyen d'être seuls en tête à tête avec cette bestiole, il fallait toujours qu'elle immisce ses moustaches dans tous leurs échanges ! _

_Finalement, le jeune couple avait retrouvé ses marques. Même si Heero était bien souvent dévolu aux tâches ingrates concernant Cheyenne comme ramasser son vomi, la sortir en pleine nuit lorsqu'elle était malade à force de manger tout et n'importe quoi, la brosser à chaque mue, la laver, la réprimander lorsqu'elle faisait des bêtises, quand Duo n'avait à se préoccuper que des papouilles et des câlins, il n'avait plus jamais regretté d'avoir céder à son homme. L'adorable boule de poils avait apporté un équilibre supplémentaire à leur nouvelle vie. Elle avait donné un véritable sens au mot foyer._

_._

Heero reprit pied dans la réalité lorsqu'ils furent arrivés à destination et le hurlement déchirant de Cheyenne se fit entendre, comme à chacune de leur visite en ce lieu. Le japonais lui laissa échapper une larme, comme toujours devant cette stèle qui portait l'inscription :

_**Duo MAXWELL**_

_**AC 180 ~ AC 205**_

Heero s'agenouilla et serra l'animal contre lui. La chaleur et la douceur de sa fourrure avaient quelque chose de réconfortant en ce lieu sinistre. Il déposa ensuite un baiser au sommet de sa tête avant de se relever. Il refoula ses larmes. La douleur et le chagrin ne l'avaient jamais abandonné depuis cette journée tragique et il devait continuer de lutter jour après jour pour ne pas sombrer. Il le devait bien à Duo qui avait donné sa vie pour en sauver une autre et à Cheyenne qui avait miraculeusement survécu.

.

_Après que Wufei soit venu lui annoncer en personne le décès de Duo, Heero avait bien été obligé de continuer à vivre ou plutôt de survivre pour s'occuper de Cheyenne. Cette dernière avait été blessée dans l'accident, sûrement en tentant de sauver son maître avaient supposé les secouristes à l'époque au vu des marques de crocs sur les vêtements et le corps de l'américain. Heero l'avait veillée chaque instant et s'était battu pour qu'elle puisse s'en sortir. _

_Du côté gauche, elle souffrait de multiples hémorragies, d'une fracture déplacée du fémur ainsi que de la tête fémorale et une partie de son bassin était en miettes, surement le point d'impact avec le train. Leur vétérinaire avait d'abord recommandé une euthanasie, justifiant que les dégâts étaient trop importants et qu'il était inutile de lui faire subir une série d'opérations dont on ne pouvait garantir le résultat et qui lui couteraient les yeux de la tête. Mais Heero n'avait pu se résoudre à la perdre elle aussi. _

_En premier lieu, il avait exigé du professionnel qu'il fasse le maximum dans l'immédiat pour la stabiliser. Ensuite, lorsque le pronostic vital n'avait plus été engagé, il avait fait appel à Quatre qui bien entendu avait mis gracieusement à sa disposition toutes les ressources matérielles et humaines nécessaires au rétablissement de Cheyenne. La dernière guerre aidant, il y avait eu de grandes avancées dans le domaine de la traumatologie et l'imprimante 3D permettait aujourd'hui la reconstruction des os. _

_Après une longue convalescence et une rééducation intensive auprès d'Heero, Cheyenne s'était lentement remise. Elle non plus n'avait jamais cessé de se battre, même si le japonais avait eu peur au début qu'elle se laisse mourir. En définitive, ils s'étaient sauvés l'un l'autre._

_._

« Que serais-je devenu sans toi ? »

Comme une réponse à sa question, la chienne posa son doux regard sur son maître et le gratifia d'une léchouille sur la main. Le regard brillant, il lui sourit en retour. Cette chienne, aujourd'hui, était ce qu'il avait de plus précieux et il la chérissait de tout son cœur. Elle était le souvenir vivant de l'homme qu'il avait aimé, qu'il aimerait toujours.

.

ENDING

* * *

_Chères lectrices (lecteurs ?), veuillez noter que l'auteur est momentanément indisponible, merci de laisser vos commentaires (insurgés ? assassins ?) sur le revieweur !_

_Alors ma p'tite Kat, verdict ?  
_

_En espérant que cet OS vous aura plu malgré ce dénouement… _

_A très bientôt !_


End file.
